Talk:Domel (OS)
Original content vs. plagiarism Plagiarizing the writing of others is never a good way to improve the quality of any piece of writing, on a wiki or anywhere else--it's theft. Besides, if what's on this wiki is virtually identical to what's on Wikipedia, then there's no point in coming here, is there? Visitors can just go to Wikipedia and not bother with the redundancy. Read "List of Space Battleship Yamato characters" on Wikipedia for yourself, and you'll see that the writing was very nearly the same, except for very minor adjustments. Better to have a temporary stub that's honestly original writing than to just duplicate work. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Instead of a temporary stub notice (I don't have time to write for original series articles), I could compromise with a temporary notice giving appropriate credit to Wikipedia. Would that work? -- 03:31, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't believe we are a for profit website, so "theft" shouldn't be a large enough issue to warrent removing information from an article, however I do agree it should be changed around. However we cannot hide information from our readers because it's a copy and paste, no matter what, we cannot hide information. I am well aware it's a copy and paste from wikiapedia, and redundancy won't matter if they see that wikiapedia has more information we will be turning away more readers. I'd rather have duplicates over nothing on the page at all and giving off ignorance. Johnatha (talk) 03:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :for your second point yes it would.Johnatha (talk) 03:44, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Profit/non-profit status is not relevant to plagiarism and intellectual property--but that's a discussion for another day. I added the notice. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::This wiki was originally set up to rescue/backup Wikipedia content that was being destroyed by deletionists that have an anti-anime/manga bias. AFAIK, those deletionists are still around on Wikipedia. I know User:Dave-ros did a lot of hard work there. They deleted his page on Space Battleship Yamato (spaceship) that he did, for example. It was looking like they were going to delete everything Yamato-related as "fan-cruft" or whatever they call it. It appears that didn't quite happen, although it still could someday. I have seen it happen with other anime-related articles. If you know how to get a hold of Dave-ros, that would be a good thing. He would be a great contributor to the wiki. evan1975 (talk) 15:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::As a dedicated Yamato wiki, though, this site can--and must be--more than just a backup for Wikipedia content. Like any fan wiki (Memory Alpha for Star Trek, Wookieepedia for Star Wars, Battlestar Wiki for Battlestar Galactica, the House of Cards Wikia site for House of Cards, et cetera), it needs to serve a different audience than Wikipedia. Wikipedia audiences have only a general interest in the particulars of a story (whether it's anime, manga, live-action movies, novels, plays, whatever), and have far less use for minutiae than fans. It's not an anti-anime/manga bias on the part of "deletionists," it's that the majority of Wikipedia users just aren't that interested in so much specific detail about anime and manga. Taking it in a slightly different direction, you can even compare English language Wikipedia articles on Yamato with comparable articles on the Japanese language Wikipedia. The articles in Japanese are much more elaborate, since Yamato is of more cultural importance to the majority of Japanese Wikipedia readers than it is to the majority of English language Wikipedia readers (but still less important than it is to dedicated Japanese fans). :::But that's where fan wikis come in: more, and more specific, details for the segment of the population that cares more than average about a particular story or franchise. And that's what this wiki should be--a place just for us. It's okay to use Wikipedia as a starting point in writing, but definitely go beyond it. :::I don't know Dave-ros, but it might be worth tracking him down. Wow, actively recruiting writers for a wiki--it's a brave new world! :-) -- BlueResistance (talk) 17:00, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm just telling you what the original purpose was. I'm OK with that purpose changing. Dave-ros and I worked hard at writing those articles on Wikipedia and we had a lot of ignorant people trying to destroy them for the dumbest reasons. You can check the discussion threads there for more. He was a nice guy and frankly I was not. One guy was angry that we were glorifying a Japanese battleship. Another guy kept deleting the kanji/katakana from articles because they wouldn't display right on his computer and accused me of vandalism for putting them in! There were other series I did a lot of work on there like Fist of the North Star and Kinnikuman. These articles were completely destroyed by deletionists during a period of anti-anime fever. So when Wikia started, they were rescued. I suppose because Yamato aired in America as Starblazers, it was largely spared during that purge. There really is a bias there. Every Marvel and DC comicbook character have their own wikipedia page. Like for instance, why does this character deserve her own entry? Yet if I tried to make an entry for a popular Yamato character like Desler, it would be challenged multiple times and eventually deleted. Anyways, sorry for the rant. evan1975 (talk) 17:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC)